


Young Friendship

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In this AU, Adrien and Marinette are both 6 years old.Their parents are friends, so they always played together.This is one play date they had.





	Young Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you who left reviews on all the previous fics. They really mean a lot to me! 
> 
> A lot of you requested another chapter for Friends for Life, and that will happen! (Eventually)
> 
> But for now, enjoy this! :)
> 
> And if any of you have better titles for this fic, I'm open to suggestions!!!

"Mommy! Mommy!" Adrien said, pulling on his mother's dress. "Can we go to Marinette's?"

Emilie picked up her son.

"Of course, honey. But first, we have to get you dressed." 

She carried him up to his room, placing him on his bed.

"I wanna wear my pikachu shirt!"

She laughed.

"Okay, Sweetie."

She handed him his clothes and let him get dressed, before they left his room hand in hand.

On their way out, they stopped by Gabriel's office to let him know where they were going.

"We're going to Marinette's!" Adrien said excitedly, hugging his father's leg.

"Have fun, son."

He lovingly rubbed his son's back, before Emilie came over and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Feel free to join us when you're done for the day."

He nodded, and they were off.

They left the Agreste Mansion, opting to walk for the day. Emilie made sure Adrien's hand was securely in her grasp, before letting him lead her to his friend's house. It only took a couple of minutes to get to the bakery.

Adrien pushed the door open with all his might, running up to the counter.

"Hello, Adrien!" Sabine said, happily.

"Hi!"

 "Do you wanna go upstairs to play with Marinette?"

He nodded his head excitedly.

"Go on then!"

He turned around, gave his mother's leg a quick hug, and raced up the stairs to her room.

She looked up at Emilie.

"Tom is up there with them."

She laughed, reaching over the counter to give her friend a quick hug.

"Good to see you, Sabine."

"Same to you."

She smiled.

.    .    .    .    .

Adrien knocked on the trapdoor to Marinette room,as it was too heavy to open it himself. Seconds later, the door opened to show Tom and Marinette.

"Adrien!" She said happily.

He ran into the room, and gave her a big hug.

She laughed, returning it.

"Now," Tom began, " Who's ready to have some fun?"

Tom, Sabine, and Emilie, taking turns watching them.

Playing Tag:

"Daddy! You're it!" She laughed, hiding in her room, while Adrien did the same, trying not to get caught.

He chased them around the room, for four minutes before finally tagging Adrien.

"Awww! No fair!" He pouted.

Marinette laughed at him, giving him the motivation to tag her.

She ran for it.

Playing Ball:

Marinette went in her toy chest to find her pink bouncy ball.

"Let's play catch!"

She threw the ball at Adrien who quickly caught it, he then threw it to Marinette's mom, who threw it to Marinette. They continued this cycle for a few minutes before getting bored and opting to roll it instead.

After that they decided to play monkey in the middle.

Sabine went in the middle first.

Marinette threw the ball between her legs, Adrien catching it.

"Marinette! The ball's supposed to go _over_ my head."

"But, _Maman!"_ She whined, "You're too tall!"

"We can fix that."

She sat down. Adrien threw the ball to Marinette, but she missed it. And Sabine beat her to the ball. So Marinette went in the middle, and the game continued as such.

Lunchtime:

At noon, Tom came up with lunch.

He gave each of the kids a bowl of mac and cheese, and Sabine a slice of pizza.

He told Sabine, "When the kids are done, they can come down for dessert."

They ate as fast as their little mouths could,before racing downstairs.Tom handed them each a large chocolate chip cookie, and they went back upstairs.

The Park:

"Mommy, can we please to the park?" Asked Adrien.

They gave her their best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright dears."

They cheered, before they each grabbed one of her hands, and pulled her downstairs.

"We're off to the park!" She shouted to Tom  and Sabine, who nodded and smiled, while the kids dragged Emilie to the park.

As soon as they got there, Adrien's mother was forgotten. The kids played on the jungle gym. As other kids came they all joined in on the fun. When the sun started to set, Emilie finally coaxed them off the playground, with a promise to come back soon.

When she came back to drop off Marinette, she found Gabriel there talking with Tom and Sabine. The bell above the door jingled, alerting the adults to their presence.

"Hello, honey." Emilie said to Gabriel.

He smiled.

She turned to Adrien.

"Adrien, sweetie, time to go! Say goodbye to Marinette."

He smiled.

"Bye, Marinette!"

She laughed.

"Bye!"

"Come back soon!" Called Sabine.

"Will do!"

The family of three, happily left the bakery.

"What a great day."

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading your reviews!!!


End file.
